A sewing machine is usually provided with a presser foot which cooperates with a feed dog disposed therebelow to enable feed material disposed between the presser foot and the feed dog to be bed underneath the sewing machine needle to be sewn.
The presser foot is secured to a presser bar. Since the presser foot can assume various shapes and sizes, the presser bar and the presser foot are designed in such manner that the foot can be detachably secured to the bar and can be changed or replaced as desired. To this end, the foot is conventionally provided with an attachment or shank which is securable to the bar by a knurled thumb screw. This arrangement is relatively cumbersome and sometimes difficult to use. Moreover the screw sometimes can become loose without knowledge of the operator and the quality of the sewing operation can deteriorate.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved presser foot retainer system wherein the presser foot can be quickly and easily installed in and removed from the presser bar without using screws of any type and wherein the foot is held securely in position in the pressure bar and cannot be loosed accidentally, thus obviating the risk of impairing the quality of the sewing operation.